Kanojo
by Rooss
Summary: •Two-shot• La preocupación de una madre, esa a la que Izumi hacía referencia, era la que demostraba la señora Ichijou con respecto al futuro de su hijo./ —¿Es mentira, cierto?, no tienes ninguna novia./—¡T-te lo probaré!/ Si tan solo Izumi pudiera ser lo más importante para él./—¿Serás mi novia? [•RyomaxIzumi•Lemon•]
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Kanojo (_Novia_ en japonés)

**Autor:** Rooss

**Disclaimer:** Love Stage es una obra de Eiki Eiki, ilustrado por Taishi Zao. La Historia es lo único que me pertenece.

**Pareja:** Ryoma x Izumi (obvio, ¿no?)

**Advertencias:** AU, palabras altisonantes, lemon, sin beta.

**Otras publicaciones:** Amor Yaoi y Mundo yaoi.

**Dedicatoria:** Bieeeeen. Mi primer fic para el fandom Love Stage!, independientemente de que amo el manga y que está próximo su estreno, para celebrarlo he decidido escribir un two-shot calenchu :v, para ti, **_Luz Skarlett,_ **¡espero que lo disfrutes! , gracias por acompañarme en mis locuras y compartir este amor empedernido hacia el yaoi intenso (?) XD , con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, ¡aquí lo tienes!, ojala te guste, sino el kokoro se me romperá ;_;

De igual manera, que lo disfrute el resto. Nos leemos al final.

* * *

.

.

**_Kanojo_**

**_._**

_**C**apítulo 1_

.

.

A través de la lluvia rauda que cae por su ventana, Izumi no logra ver casi nada. El día es deprimente adecuándose a su inestable estado de ánimo. Su escritorio es un desastre, hace tiempo que no lo usa. Sus bolígrafos y lápices están desordenados cuando usualmente están en orden según su calidad de grafito.

.

Lo único que sigue en su lugar son sus posters de LalaLulu. No puede pensar en otra cosa, su cabeza no se lo permite.

.

—Esto…no debió pasar —murmura con voz ahogada. La prueba del suceso que ahora quiere olvidar está en sus manos, en una fotografía—, q-que vergüenza —más que arrepentirse, se encuentra avergonzado.

.

Vuelve a mirar la fotografía. Ryouma siempre ha sido foto génico, él, sin embargo, es todo un caso. Pero no se reconoce, cualquiera diría que quien está a lado del heredero de la corporación Ichijou, es una chica.

.

Ese perfil, esa piel tan suave como la de un bebé, ese sonrojo a libertad, esa sorpresa en sus ojos.

.

—Ma-Maldito Ryouma…

.

**_Flashback_**

**_._**

Eran amigos desde hace dos años y para ese entonces, Izumi no creía deberle algún favor.

.

—Izumi…

.

Desde hace dos años que ese chico de apariencia vanidosa se le acercó, hablaba y hablaba sin recibir respuesta de él. Extrovertido, esa era la palabra que definía al Ichijou.

.

—No, Ryouma

.

Si bien Izumi era el blanco de burla de muchos de sus compañeros al pertenecer a un extraño club de gusto raros y poco usuales, por usar ropa sin moda y ser alguien estrictamente tímido y silencioso, todo cambió al juntarse con el –para nada antisociable- Ichijou Ryouma. Su extraña amistad seguía siendo eso, extraña. Complicada para Izumi, normal para Ryouma.

.

—Pe-Pero…

.

Pero incluso el rubio poseía puntos débiles. Detrás de esa facha de rudeza. Detrás de las murallas repele-personas que por años nunca quiso romper. Detrás de todo eso estaba su amor secreto por el amigo que nunca pidió tener. Y ante esa cara escurrida de cachorro suplicante, Izumi no podía competir.

.

Pero podía intentar ser renuente.

.

—¡Ya dije que no!

.

A esa hora mañana, todo el plantel comenzaría a cuchichear rumores que no eran verdad; quizá en un 50%. La manera en que Ryouma se aferraba al delgado cuerpo de Izumi como si fuera un koala, frente a todo el alumnado en la cafetería, abochornó al de lentillas.

.

—¡¿Q-Que…haces?!

.

—¡Eres cruel, Izumi!

.

—¡Ba-Bájate, todos nos están mirando!

.

—¡No me importa!

.

Si. Ichijou Ryouma era un aficionado a torturarle las mañanas, las tardes y por supuesto las noches. Tan apegado a él que el Sena tenía que luchar siempre por no declararle su amor. Por muestras tan caprichosas y cariñosas como esa, era que el rubio se castigaba todos los días para callar el amor secreto hacia él. Y Ryouma no ayudaba mucho, no cuando se ponía en plan pesado como en el de ahora.

**_._**

**_…_**

**_._**

Desde la mañana no había cambiado su forma de mirarlo. Izumi adoraría, en otra situación, ser la completa atención de su mejor amigo. Soñaba con el pensar que él fuese lo más importante para el Ichijou. Adoraba los gestos que algunas veces Ryouma tenía con él, pero especialmente ese día, odiaba la manera en que lo estaba mirando.

.

—¿S-Se te ofrece algo?

.

El de ojos azules intensificó su mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Tan infantil.

.

Izumi desvió la mirada. La hora del almuerzo era el único momento en que podían distraerse un poco de las atosigantes clases, y Ryouma lo estaba arruinando.

.

Debajo de la gran sombra que les proporcionaba ese roble. El rubio siempre atesoraba los momentos a su lado, los chistes vagos del de cabello azul junto a sus carcajadas desvergonzadas. El Sena atesoraba mirarlo sonreír, adoraba la manera en que solo él podía mirarlo. Pero ese día las risas estaban ausentes, en su lugar, una pesada atmósfera se respiraba a cada mordida que, el más pequeño, le daba a su sándwich.

.

Se hacía una idea de la razón del berrinche de Ryouma. De hecho, si mal no lo recuerda, fue algo como…

.

_"¡Por favor, se mi novia mañana, Izumi!"_

.

—Glup… —tragó grueso, tanto que tuvo que esforzar a su garganta a que se expandiera más para poder pasar en seco el alimento. Su frente se puso de color azul tras solo recordar aquello. Idiotez para él, la salvación para Ryouma.

.

—Izumi —lo llamó el mayor, pero su nombre en sus labios sonaba más a reproche que a un dulce murmuro.

.

—¿Q-Que…? —quiso desentenderse el rubio, tomando un poco de bebida para no ahogarse.

.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres ser mi novia? ¿Doy asco?

.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue la imposibilidad de Izumi por no escupir todo su jugo.

.

—¿Co-Como dices eso?

.

La tranquilidad del Sena se vio irrumpida por la manera en que su corazón palpito al sentir las manos de Ryouma tomar las suyas con fuerza. En una unión que parecía una declaración amorosa, Izumi falló en demostrar estabilidad.

.

—¡Por favor, te lo pido, ayúdame!

.

Si tan solo el motivo por el que le estuviera pidiendo eso fuera otro, seguramente lo haría, pero…

.

—¡Mamá me matará si no le muestro esa foto!

.

La preocupación de toda madre; Izumi sentía que era una especie de castigo divino, y por primera vez en la vida agradecía que su madre fuera todo –loca, aprensiva, extravagante, chillona- , menos una maniática en conseguirle novia a su hijo.

.

Todo era un ciclo, y el inicio de éste, la razón por la que Ryouma estuviera suplicándole a Izumi empedernidamente–desde la mañana- a ayudarlo en algo tan ridículo como eso, era su madre.

_ ._

_**Fl**ashback into Flashback_

.

—Ryouma

.

El susodicho solo levanta la cabeza, con las mejillas infladas al masticar la cucharada de cereal con leche que se ha metido a la boca. Fin de semana, y lo que menos espera es que algo lo arruine. Pero parece que no bastaran mil años para que pueda conocer las indirectas de su madre completamente.

.

—¿Hn? —emite indicándole que le da más atención a ella que a las hojuelas de cereal que se disuelven en la leche fría de su tazón.

.

—¿Y tu novia, que tal está?

.

Cosas como escupir son la prueba más grande que la madre de Ryouma puede clasificar como que todo el asunto de "_una novia" _es un chiste muy mal elaborado.

.

—¿No-novia, mamá?

.

La astuta mujer lo mira de reojo sin dejar de lavar las verduras en el fregadero.

.

—Sí, Ryouma; la semana pasada por fin me diste el gusto de decirme que ya tenías una —el de cabello azul tragó con dificultad, casi atorándose.

.

Aquel recuerdo es muy vago pero claramente cierto. Harto de la insistente idea de su madre por conseguirse una novia, decidió mentirle diciéndole que ya tenía una y que muy pronto la conocería. Claro está que su olvidadizo cerebro había bloqueado eso.

.

La preocupación de una madre, esa a la que Izumi hacía referencia, era la que demostraba la señora Ichijou con respecto al futuro de su hijo.

.

—A-Ah, es verdad… —balbuceó tras recibir de golpe el recuerdo de hace una semana.

.

—¿Y bien?

.

—¿Ah?

.

—¿Cuándo vas a presentármela?

.

Ryouma no tenía prisa en obtener una. Con facilidad, y con la influencia de un par de llamadas, podría hacer de esa mentira una realidad, pero la cuestión era no acceder a todo lo que decía su madre. Si no tenía novia no era porque no pudiera tener una, sino que no le placía en esos momentos.

.

Eso, y un par de motivos de los cuales nunca había platicado con nadie. Inesperadamente se sonrojó, no por el hecho de sentirse presionado por su madre sino por los verdaderos motivos por los cuales evitaba tener una novia. Motivos realmente complicados.

.

—E-Esto…, un día de estos —pero por lo pronto debía de zafarse de la insistencia de su madre. Debía conseguir un modo por el cual ella decidiera dejar ese asunto por la paz o al menos sentirse aliviada como para dejar de seguir molestándolo con ello.

.

Algo. Algo. Algo.

.

Y fue cuando pensó en él. En su complexión delgada, en su cabellera rubia, en sus enormes y brillantes ojos. En su timidez enjundiosa, en la sonrisa en su boca, en…

.

—¡Ryouma, te estoy hablando!

.

—¿Eh?

.

La paciencia de su madre era voluble y predecible, al igual que la expresión enfadada que ahora tenía en el rostro. El muchacho volvió a tragar con dificultad. Tenía que haber alguna manera de poder convencerla sobre la existencia de una supuesta novia.

.

—¿Es mentira, cierto? —el Ichijou se tensó—, no tienes ninguna novia.

.

—¡Po-Por supuesto que si la tengo!

.

—¡Pues no te creo!

.

—¡T-te lo probaré!

.

**_E_**_nd Flashback into flashback_

.

Y eso radica en que Izumi haya sido el blanco perfecto de Ryouma a tan solo verlo desde la mañana al entrar al aula.

.

—¡Por favor, solo tienes que vestirte de chica!

.

Aquella idea sonaba tan absurda como decir que Izumi no era fanático de Lalalulu. Simplemente imposible.

.

La mueca de desagrado del rubio era gigantesca; el solo imaginarse a sí mismo con un vestido de verano, unas sandalias brillantes, una peluca simulando cabello largo y un lazo sujetando éste le causó estragos mentales, sin mencionar verse, en su paradisíaca utopía, a lado de Ryouma, riendo en medio de una pradera de flores.

.

—¡I-Imposible! —espetó en un grito desesperado. Sus mejillas ardían, ya no por la idea, sino porque realmente se había imaginado vestida de chica junto al chico que le gustaba.

.

—¡Pe-Pero no es imposible, Izumi…!

.

Lo sabían, tanto Ryouma como él. Izumi junto a su complexión delgada, su delicada y cremosa piel, sus brillantes ojos, su cabellera rubia y su adorable sonrojo eran completamente los aditamentos para hacerse pasar fácilmente por mujer. Ryouma veía en él una salvación, una salida para saciar la impertinente curiosidad de su madre e Izumi veía una idea que repercutiría en su, ya de por sí, deprimente reputación.

—¿E-Estas consciente de lo que me pides?

.

Los ojos suplicantes de su amigo lo miraban arrepentido. Por supuesto que lo sabía, y porque lo sabía es que más avergonzado lo miraba. No quería pedirle esa clase de favores a él.

.

—Lo sé, pero…solo será por esta vez —la unión de sus manos en ningún momento cesó e Izumi agradeció que Ryouma se encontrara más concentrado en seguirle suplicando que en darse cuenta de los latidos de su frenético corazón.

.

Que le mirara de esa forma hacia que su interior se estrujara, sintiendo pena por él. Si tan solo Izumi pudiera ser lo único en lo que él pensara, si tan solo se atreviera a decirle lo que siente, quizá le hubiese rechazado y esa conversación no estaría dándose. Quizá Ryouma se lo hubiese pedido a alguien más o quien sabe, quizá finalmente le hubiese dado la dicha a su madre de tener una novia de verdad y él, Izumi, simplemente los miraría de lejos.

.

A él precisamente, viéndolo feliz.

.

Las cosas que el Ichijou le ha otorgado, esas que desconoce. El Sena ha conocido el amor a través de extrañas condiciones. Es por eso que finalmente se da cuenta de que debe rendirse, de que aunque nada de lo que haga podrá traerle la felicidad que quiere, quizá solo pueda permanecer a su lado por el tiempo que él quiera y si eso implica hacerle un favor para verlo tranquilo, lo haría, porque lo ama en secreto.

.

—Está bien —su respuesta llega de manera inesperada a los oídos del de cabello azul. La sorpresa ocupa su rostro pues la resignación, de que Izumi no accedería de ninguna forma, había llegado a él segundos antes de oírlo.

.

—¿Eh?

.

_—"S-Si de esta manera puedo permanecer a tu lado…" _—piensa antes de suspirar y volver a repetir la respuesta que el Ichijou tanto ansía—, lo haré. M-Me vestiré de chica y…, y…

.

—¿Serás mi novia? —suena tan estúpido reiterar lo obvio, pero aquellas palabras acarician el corazón del rubio, sintiéndose avergonzado—, ¿lo dices enserio? —el de ojos dorados asiente con la cara sonrojada. Ryouma ha estrujado su mano con más fuerza—, ¡te lo agradezco, Izumi! ¡Te lo recompensaré, lo juro!

.

Tomando su mano de esa forma; tan delicado y apasionado que parecen amantes con los cabellos meciéndose en una suave brisa que les acompaña.

.

Si tan solo…

.

_—"…fuera real…"_

**_._**

**_._**

**_…_**

**_._**

**_._**

—E-Esto es ridículo—insiste el rubio sin apartar la vista asqueada de la brocha del barniz de uñas ir y venir en una de estas. Su mano se ha entumido, pero ha aprendido, en esos últimos minutos, que moverla implicaba que la manicurista lo mirara con odio. Trago grueso. ¿Qué nadie comprendía la tortuosa situación?

.

La clientela le miraba con curiosidad soltando risitas indiscretas. Izumi comenzaba a sospechar que usar únicamente un sombrero, para cubrir su identidad, no bastaba para esa tarea.

.

—Por favor, quédate quieto. Ya te lo repetí por onceava vez.

.

Ahí está de nuevo, recibiendo la mirada lacerante de la manicurista. El barniz de uñas se ha corrido lo que significa volver a empezar, lo que conlleva a pasar más tiempo en la estética.

.

_—"¿Q-Que clase de castigo es éste?"_

.

Las absurdas ideas de Ryouma, definitivamente debe de comenzar a priorizar en dejarle de dar la razón a todo lo que le decía.

.

Esperaba todo, había aceptado y mentalizado ponerse un vestido, lo que no tenía planeado era asistir a una estética.

.

_"Te programé una cita con Karan, es la estilista de mi madre. ¡Ella te pondrá mona!"_

.

Para tener excelentes resultados y que la mentira fuera convincente, Izumi debía dejar de destilar cualquier rasgo masculino. Debía ser una transformación completa, de otro modo la madre de Ryouma se daría cuenta.

.

Y de esa manera aquella mañana había acabado por acceder a ser llevado ahí, quedando en manos de la moda. Por obvias razones se encontraba solo, Ryouma solo lo había botado asegurándole que tenía cosas que hacer antes de recogerlo.

.

Izumi no sabía nada más allá del plan de solo hacerse pasar por chica, específicamente como la novia de su mejor amigo. No sabía cómo, ni cuando, ni a donde lo llevaría, como tampoco sabía de qué manera una simple fotografía juntos sería la suficientemente convincente para que su madre le creyera.

.

—E-Ese bastardo… —masculló sintiendo esta vez chorros fríos de agua a presión mojar su cabello—, ¿q-que es lo que me hacen ahora?

.

—Te pondremos una capa de luces —el Sena se tensó.

.

—¿L-Luces…? —Irónicamente se imaginó una tira de focos navideños enrollada en su cabeza—_"Ryouma no me dijo nada de esto"_

.

—Si. Rayos, mechas, como quieras llamarle, también te pondremos extensiones y una peluca —nuevamente su imaginación voló. La estilista suspiró—, solo quédate quieto, no dolerá.

.

—¿E-Eh?

_._

_._

_…_

_._

_._

Los lineamientos de un acuerdo, Izumi estaba convencido de que la próxima vez que Ryouma le pidiese un favor de ese tipo, se empeñaría en exigirle un contrato o algo parecido, donde estipularan condiciones.

.

¿Cómo es eso de que algo se le atravesó en el camino y no podía ir a recogerlo?, la mínima decencia debió haber tenido para avisarle desde temprano, no hace apenas quince minutos.

.

—E-Ese maldito… —masculló por lo bajo.

.

Todo estaba en su lugar. Esas extensiones de cabello largo, esas pestañas postizas, ese maquillaje ligero. Tan solo verse en el espejo, tras el resultado final, su asombro fue desmesurado. Era una chica, ¡una maldita chica!

.

Sin pechos exuberantes pero notables gracias al relleno incorporado debajo del vestido. Las almohadillas le causaban comezón pero sin ellas su moldeada cintura no estaría en su lugar. Le cansaban las sandalias, parecía que iba caminando descalzo. Ser una chica era difícil, lo comprobó con tan solo caminar unas cuadras en dirección a la ubicación que Ryouma le había enviado vía e-mail, junto a la disculpa excesiva llena de emoticones tristes con lagrimillas.

.

Al menos el lugar de encuentro estaba cerca, de no ser así, lo maldeciría por toda la eternidad al tenerlo que obligar a caminar vestido así.

.

Raro era una definición corta a la manera en la que se sentía. Nervioso, quizá un poco.

.

Desde muy temprana edad, Izumi fue blanco de burlas en las escuelas a las que asistía. Todos se burlaban de su apariencia aniñada, así que era más bien un trauma de la infancia. Pero ni siquiera ese antecedente importó al ofrecerse a ayudar a Ryouma.

.

¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Se burlaría? ¿Negaría todo y se iría a casa? ¿Reconsideraría esa absurda idea y le ignoraría?

.

La indecisión se apoderó de él, deteniéndose justamente en la entrada de aquella escuela. Adentro se oía un buen ambiente. Inesperadamente se puso de color azul. Odiaba las kermeses, las odiaba.

.

—Oi, mira, una chica guapa —Izumi tragó grueso, oyendo voces masculinas detrás de él.

.

—Eh, es muy linda —lucían como maleantes al mediodía. Con playeras blancas ajustadas y con manchas de grasa, quizá mecánicos de algún taller cerca. Extraños sin invitación—, hola primor

.

El Sena maldijo su suerte. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Levantaba pasiones vistiendo como chica pero nadie se le acercaba cuando vestía como chico? , debatiendo entre sus cavilaciones absurdas fue que no advirtió aquel manoseo indecente en su _"cintura"_

.

—¡¿Q-Que…?!

.

Las pupilas del menor se hacen diminutas ante el agarre poco gentil de uno de ellos. Ásperas manos usurpan sus caderas, y sus falsos pechos chocan contra el pecho sudoroso de uno de ellos.

.

Izumi es un chico, y como tal conoce algunas tácticas básicas para zafarse de rufianes como el que ahora lo tiene sujetado. Pero ella es una chica ahora, luce como una, tiene miedo como una. Es débil si no tiene a nadie.

.

—Anda, juguemos un rato —sus forcejeos cesan, su labio inferior tiembla, su cuerpo se congela. Las fantasmas crueles de su pasado se apoderan de él y justo cuando están por usurpar sus labios vírgenes, alguien sujeta su brazo con una mano mientras que con la otra propicia un certero golpe a su acosador.

.

Sangre se esparce frente a sus ojos delineados y la mano que la ha jalado ahora le abraza de manera protectora.

.

—Ry-Ryou…

.

—Largo —su voz no es dulce, no es tierna, no es cariñosa ni divertida. Hay un destello en sus ojos azul rey, pero es de furia y depravación. Izumi tiembla, aun a pesar de que se encuentra entre sus fornidos y cálidos brazos.

.

—Hn, ella se dejó manosear, es una cualquiera…

.

—¡Cabrón!

.

—¡Ryouma, no! —es débil, es frágil, es incluso más pequeño que él y sin embargo le hace frente. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y los brazos extendidos, se interpone entre su agresor y él.

.

El instinto le hace a Ryouma detenerse, pero más allá de eso, es el rostro compungido de miedo y preocupación de Izumi, el que ha domado sus ganas de pelear hasta matar. Los acosadores huyen tras haber perdido, e Izumi baja la mirada sintiéndose culpable por todo.

.

_—"Yo…yo…, solo le di problemas a Ryouma y…" _

.

Las extensiones de su cabello bailan y las puede ver enredarse al cabello de él. Sus ojos engrandecen. Los brazos de Ryouma son cálidos y le protegen, pero también le ciñen con fuerza al abrazarlo inesperadamente.

.

Las parejas que recién llegan a la kermesse cuchichean, viéndolos de reojo al entrar al colegio. El rostro de Izumi es como el color de la grana, rojo intenso.

.

—¿Ryouma…?

.

—Pe-Perdón…, por hacerte pasar algo como esto —y el miedo de Izumi transfigura en amor, sonriendo. Ryouma es como un niño—, ¿tuviste miedo, Izumi? —el de, ahora lentillas de contacto, bufa. El Ichijou pareciera ser el más afectado a comparación suya, y aun así lo sostiene como si lo protegiera de cualquier mal que quisiese dañarlo. Si tan solo…

.

—Fuera real…

.

.

_Continuará..._

.

.

* * *

_**N**otas:_

_**¿D**ije que tendría lemon, no? wuajaja, soy cruel. A esperar el segundo. Espero que haya llamado su atención, y para ti Luz, espero que te mueras de ansias por leerlo completo!_

_¿Reviews? :)_

_Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias del capítulo:** Lemon explícito. Yaoi. Oshe ke Rico ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

**Dedicatoria:** Ahora si, **_Luz,_** finalmente terminado. Espero te guste tu regalo, lo hice con todo el cariño e inspiración del mundo.

**Notas:** Gracias a los que le dieron favs y follow, y también a los que comentaron, en verdad no me lo esperaba. Sin más les dejo con el final. Si la inspiración está de mi lado quizá escriba mas sobre ellos.

Advierto, es el primero Lemon Yaoi que escribo en la vida. He escrito lemon pero con parejas shojo. He escrito de parejas Yaoi con Free!, pero nunca llego al acto sexual ni nada, así que se puede decir que me estoy estrenando en lemon Yaoi con éste.

Besos(:

* * *

.

.

.

.

—¿Ryoma…podrías…—al pasearse por los puestos la gente les mira. El de cabello azul es como una celebridad. Y como una, siendo codiciado por la mayoría de las mujeres, ahora se muestra inalcanzable…

.

_"__¿Quién es esa chica?"_

_"__¿La que está con Ichijou?"_

_"__Es muy guapa"_

_"__Seguro es su novia"_

_._

…por la chica a la que se encuentra guiando, con su mano cuidando su cintura, a la que no deja de sonreírle como idiota, a la que no deja de mimar con dulces y dangos salados de aquel puesto de comidas. Una rubia de ojos dorados.

.

—Ryouma… ¿podrías…—y le sigue sonriendo como un idiota, parece un niño al que acaban de premiar con una estrella de buena conducta. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sonrojos incipientes—, podrías quitar tu mano de mi…? —a Izumi le da un tic nervioso, ¿cintura?, es tan raro tenerla tan marcada.

.

—Oh, lo siento ¿te incomodé? —una vez que el encaprichado peli azul entiende, Izumi se sonroja, llevándose una brocheta de dango picante a la boca.

.

Y mientras el rubio considera que ha sido una mala idea comerla, debido a la cantidad de chile en ella, Ryouma lo contempla. Es como una chica, siempre lo pensó. Si Izumi fuera mujer seguramente a esta hora estaría considerando seriamente en contarle a su madre sobre un embarazo prematuro.

.

Izumi lo tenía todo. Era delgado, amoldado a los brazos de Ryouma. De estatura promedio, la adecuada para poder inclinarse un poco y besarlo. Era rubio, a su madre le encantaba ese color. Sus ojos eran tan expresivos como hermosos, en ningún lado encontraría a otra persona portando un color similar.

.

Era tímido, lo suficiente para querer impresionarlo siempre y así recibir una de sus pequeñas pero gratificantes sonrisas. Su cuerpo era…

.

—¿Ryouma? ¿Ryouma, estás bien?

.

Tenerlo tan cerca, vestido así y con esa preocupación pecaminosa tentándolo a sacarle la ropa y tomarlo ahí mismo. El peli azul tembló ante sus pensamientos.

.

Como mujer era preciosa, no por nada estaba siendo la envidia de aquella kermesse estando a su lado, pero como hombre, como realmente era…

.

—Me veo extraño, ¿no es así?

.

_RYOUMA POV'S_

_._

Pensé en él, no como mi amigo vestido de chica, sino como es realmente. Como hombre. Como el hombre que es debajo de esa delgada capa de maquillaje, pensé en el enigma de sus dorados y tornasoles ojos debajo de las pestañas postizas. Pensé en él, en el Izumi con lentillas y con cabello corto y peinado. En el sonrojo de su tierno rostro. En la mirada entristecida que ahora me muestra.

.

Él me ha dado todo y yo…

.

—Izumi… —incluso ahora, cuando se ve más como una chica que como un chico, su mirada es la misma. Ahora lo sé, que nada de esto tendría sentido si no estuviera con él, sentado bajo el árbol de castañas apartado de los puestos.

.

Sonrío, y pensar que terminamos aquí por el dolor que las sandalias le causaban a los pies de Izumi. Aun haciendo esas muecas es adorable.

.

—¿Qué?, Si vas a burlarte hazlo ya y… —no soy paciente. Lo único que quiero, por lo que resta la tarde, es estar a su lado, porque finalmente lo comprendí— ¿q-que haces…?

.

—Terminemos con esto de una vez ¿sí? —le veo pestañear confundido.

.

_END RYOUMA POV'S_

_._

Caminando –casi corriendo- apresuradamente, Izumi siente que tiene dos pies izquierdos. Parece un potro recién parido con las piernas inestables cuando finalmente capta el lugar hacia el que Ryouma lo encamina. Donde las parejas suelen "_casarse"_ a modo de diversión. A un registro civil.

.

—¡Vamos a casarnos, Izumi! —el rubio no tardó ni dos segundos tras procesar para soltarse abruptamente, dejando a un Ryouma confundido a unos centímetros de él— ¿Izumi?

.

—N-No quiero… —el Sena cierra los ojos intensificando esa vergüenza que se empieza a notar a través de sus mejillas. Pero hay algo más, a pesar de haberle prometido al Ichijou que lo ayudaría, ya no sabe si será capaz de seguir actuando—, _"Ryouma…, él…"_ —entreabre los ojos y las lágrimas escurren. Le ha defendido, le ha abrazado cariñosamente, le ha comprado mil dulces, le ha sostenido cuando sus torpes pies han querido provocar que se tropiece. Le ha mirado con ternura, le ha limpiado con dulzura los restos de comida. Pero Izumi sabe que Ryouma solo está cumpliendo con su parte del trato, haciendo que todos crean que es su novia, y aquella actuación le ha salido bien.

.

Se encuentra llorando porque para él todo eso significaba más que solo mentir.

.

Se siente usado, se siente parte de un juego, pero no lo culpa a él, Izumi ha aceptado desde un principio pero ahora sus inestables sentimientos se han apoderado de él.

.

Y mientras esconde el rostro intentando mirar a otro lado, Ryouma sonríe con ternura. Izumi es tan frágil, tan endeble como una chica. Es esa personalidad suya, es esa complexión ligera, son esos ojos dorados, todo lo que él esconde debajo de la apariencia que ahora tiene, lo que lo han cautivado.

.

—Izumi… —el menor le mira de soslayo aceptando tímidamente que Ryouma le seque las lágrimas con su mano—, me gustas —el Sena engrandece los ojos. Dos palabras y las siente tan pesadas. La mirada que Ryouma le da le transmite mil emociones. No se lo está diciendo a su apariencia de chica, se lo está diciendo a su verdadero ser.

.

—¿S-Sigues actuando, cierto? —el de cabello azul sonríe, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, quedando ridículamente pegado a su nariz. Izumi se siente desnudo, se siente perforado por su mirada apasionada. Él solo sonrió, guiándolo a su destino.

.

Izumi había creído, hace años atrás, que su primer beso sería con una chica como LalaLulu.

.

—Listo, ahora puede besar a la… —la chica del registro civil, que le sostenía el ramo a Izumi, se sonrojó antes de que pudiera terminar la frase. El cura falso se rió, y el fotógrafo, que no era más que un chico del taller de fotografía, no perdió tiempo en reírse, inmortalizando aquél sorpresivo beso en la foto de recuerdo.

.

Oficial o no, Ryouma besó a Izumi por primera vez frente a los testigos curiosos que comenzaron a aplaudir y a aventarles granos de arroz.

.

Finalmente era la novia del Ichijou.

.

_END FLASH BACK_

_._

—¡No! —la fotografía, que ha estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos, cae ante su prematura alteración—. ¡D-De ninguna manera! ¡Se supone que soy un chico y…! —los llamados a su puerta le hacen sobresaltarse, dándose cuenta de que la fotografía está ahora a sus pies.

.

—¿Izumi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Con quién hablas? —la sorpresiva voz de su madre lo hace tragar grueso.

.

—_"No, no es sorpresa"_ —si de llamar la atención se trata, Izumi, inconscientemente lo hace siempre. Tras llegar a su casa ya con el maquillaje corrido, descalzo y con una peluca a media quitar, era obvio que Nagisa, su madre, se diera cuenta de que algo había sucedido.

.

Tras decirle que se encontraba bien justo cuando lágrimas caían significaba que no lo estaba. Correr por las escaleras y encerrarse tampoco le ayudaba a hacer creíble eso. Su habitación está a oscuras, a pesar de que el atardecer aún permanece a la orilla del horizonte, luego de tomar un baño, Izumi ha permanecido ahí por varias horas.

.

—¿Izumi? —vuelve a insistir la voz de su madre. El rubio suspira, intentando sacar su mejor voz estable para que le crea finalmente.

.

—Estoy bien, solo…, solo me pelee con un amigo, es todo

.

—¿Con Ryouma? —el Sena sintió palpitar su corazón y un ardor se acumuló en sus ojos nuevamente.

.

—E-Eh…, no mamá, no es…

.

_"…__No tiene nada que ver con él"_

.

.

…

.

Allá afuera está lloviendo pero a Ryouma lo que menos le interesa ahora es pescar un resfriado. Seguramente su madre se lo reprochará luego, pero no es en ella en quien piensa ahora.

.

—Vamos…, ¡contesta! —mientras deja atrás la estación Shibuya, al salir del metro comenzando a correr, Ryouma ha perdido la cuenda de la cantidad de veces que le ha marcado a Izumi sin ningún resultado. Frunce el ceño afligido y preocupado. Las cosas no debían pasar de ese modo, no cuando finalmente entendía sus sentimientos y entendía hacia quién eran dirigidos.

.

Pero Izumi no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Luego del dulce beso que se dieron en el registro civil, justo cuando pensaba que luego de ahí podría llevarlo a otro lado y confesarle lo que sentía, el de ojos tornasoles le empujó.

.

Le mostró sus lágrimas y luego de que la fotografía fuera revelada, Izumi, sin dar explicaciones se la arrebató al fotógrafo y huyó del lugar cual cenicienta. Irónicamente perdió una de sus sandalias.

.

Y ahora Ryouma se encuentra desesperado, corriendo por los andadores de la ciudad en espera de que el Sena le conteste la llamada.

.

—Por favor, Izumi… —quiere disculparse, quiere explicarle, quiere oír su voz, quiere verlo— _"¡Izumi!"_

_._

_…_

_._

Tras haberse dado otro baño, el cual duró más que el primero debido a su estado de ánimo depresivo, ahora Izumi se encuentra en la cama. Justamente con la espalda pegada al respaldo, con las piernas encogidas y con los brazos sobre éstas, sirviéndole de apoyo para su cabeza.

.

Mira de soslayo por la ventana, parece que el clima le hace compañía con tal lluvia torrencial. No le importa, solo esconde la cabeza entre sus piernas. Su cabello desprende gotas de agua y la toalla encima de su cabeza no hará solo el milagro de secarlo por si sola. Izumi no tiene ganas de nada, ni siquiera de preocuparse en si pescará un resfriado por eso.

.

La fotografía descansa a un lado de él. Verla solo le provoca ganas de llorar. Recordar la manera en que lo empujó, viendo su semblante desconcertado, solo le hace creer que ha sido muy idiota de su parte huir de esa manera.

.

—Ahora…ya no podré mirarle a los ojos —se dice sintiendo sus ojos acuosos, permitiéndose volver a deprimirse y pensar seriamente en permanecer en su habitación eternamente, hasta que siente una vibración cerca suyo. Su teléfono—. ¿Eh?

.

En todo ese tiempo ,en el que ha permanecido absorto al mundo que lo rodea, no se había percatado de los miles de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que se fueron acumulando. Todas de él. El Sena emite un gemido ahogado, desconcertado y a la vez sorprendido.

.

Comienza a leer los mensajes y con cada nuevo que abre su garganta se cierra, su dolor acrecienta, sus lágrimas se liberan.

.

_"__Izumi, déjame explicarte"_

_"__Por favor, contéstame"_

_"¿Donde estás?"_

_"¿Llegaste a casa?, por favor, solo dime que estas bien"_

_"__Yo…, en verdad lo siento, he sido un idiota y…"_

_"__Solo no quiero perderte, por favor"_

_._

Con cada mensaje los ojos del menor se vuelven inmensos mientras una sensación plácida, refrescante y casi punzante se ciñe en su pecho. Inconscientemente deja que su labio inferior tiemble. Antes de que rompa en llanto y se deje caer en la cama, un nuevo mensaje le llega.

.

_"__Quiero verte…"_

_._

Y antes de que pueda regocijarse mas por ese último mensaje, aparece una llamada entrante. Las manos le tiemblan pero a pesar de eso no hace ademán de querer soltar el teléfono o colgar. Finalmente contesta y por eternos segundos, en los que espera oír alguna respiración del otro lado, solo alcanza a escuchar el sonido de la lluvia caer. Finalmente es él quien habla.

.

—¿Ry-Ryouma…?

.

—Mira hacia tu balcón —terminando por abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente, obedece. Está ahí, por quien ha llorado toda esa tarde, por quien su corazón late, completamente empapado de pies a cabeza. Puede verlo, puede apreciar como el aliento de Ryouma exhala de su boca mientras su pecho sube y baja con frenesí mientras la lluvia lo sigue mojando.

.

Solo hasta que el Sena parpadea incontables veces, convenciéndose de que no es una treta cruel de su imaginación, reacciona, corriendo a abrir la puerta corrediza de su balcón. Inmediatamente el raudo viento le hace humedecerse, pero no le importa.

.

—¿¡Pero que estas…?!

.

Antes de que Izumi pueda negarse y termine por regañarlo, Ryouma lo envuelve entre sus brazos. El rubio emite un sonido de aturdimiento.

.

—Izumi… —pronuncia su nombre y al hacerlo parece que emana la ternura del universo. La lluvia es feroz pero, a pesar de serlo, no causa estragos en los ojos del menor para que procure cerrarlos. Ryouma lo ciñe más a su frío cuerpo. Lo siente cálido. Lo siente tan amoldado a él—, quería verte

.

—¿Ve-Verme? —balbucea el de cabellos oro, sintiéndose ridículamente enardecido de la vergüenza. Aquello parece un sueño, uno muy alocado. Atormentado por tener que soltar a Izumi y perderlo, Ryouma se separa solo un poco para tentar sus labios, pero el menor reniega rápidamente apartándolo con brusquedad—. ¿¡Qu-Que crees que haces!? ¿¡A que viniste!? ¿¡A burlarte de mí!?

.

—No, por supuesto que no —las palabras del Ichijou suenan a un gemido de tristeza. Izumi tiembla—, vine a verte porque…, porque quiero arreglar las cosas contigo y…

.

—¿E-Es por la fotografía, verdad? —pregunta riéndose con ironía. Debió saberlo. El trato era hacerse pasar por su novia, quizá lo del registro civil solo era una actuación también. La fotografía era la prueba que necesitaba mostrarle a su madre para que dejara de molestarlo, y él la tenía—, su-suéltame y te la daré enseguida, ¿a eso viniste, no?

.

—¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que…! —si bien el Sena se la había arrebatado por mera vergüenza a que alguien más la viera, pensaba devolvérsela. Su promesa ya está cumplida, se la devolvería y fingirían que nada pasó, eso era lo que Izumi suponía, eso era lo que tanto le hacía doler el pecho—, la fotografía no me interesa —la firmeza de sus palabras hicieron que Izumi lo volteara a ver.

.

—¿N-No te importa? —el de cabello azules negó rápidamente—, pero… ¿Qué hay de tu madre y…?

.

—Le diré la verdad

.

—¿La verdad? —en todo ese rato que hablan, la lluvia sigue cayendo. La manera en que Ryouma sostiene a Izumi es delicada, le ciñe la cintura en una pose de declaración amorosa. Las mejillas del rubio están teñidas de un tono rojizo, quizá debido al frío.

.

—La verdad es que…no quiero una novia—el de lentes encarna una ceja—, sino un novio —y es ahí donde la vergüenza se apodera de todo el rostro del Sena.

.

—¿¡Y entonces porque me hiciste pasar por todo es…!? —pero antes de que el rubio pueda reclamarle, como solo él sabe hacerlo, Ryouma termina por eliminar toda distancia entre sus cuerpos. Izumi de pronto se siente ligero, siente que su estómago gruñe pero no es debido al hambre. Siente mariposas o alguna sensación parecida a un placer que no puede describir. Un placer que Ryouma le está otorgando mientras besa sus labios con frenesí.

.

El azoramiento no le permite emitir queja alguna. No pasa mucho tiempo para que el de cabellos azules le incite a más, llevando su mano a la espalda baja del menor. Izumi gime otorgándole al Ichijou su primer gemido.

.

La temperatura sube a pesar de estar en medio de la furia del cielo. Las mejillas de Izumi se calientan, su aliento escasea, sus manos cobran vida, anclándose a los hombros del más grande. Le regala mil gemidos que mueren en la garganta de Ryouma.

.

El de ojos azules se aventuró a acariciarle la mejilla, sintiéndola caliente. Sus pulsaciones podía sentirlas retumbar en sus oídos de manera brava. Su corazón se aceleró.

.

Cuando el aire escaseo en sus pulmones, se separaron, y apenas un perceptible hilillo de saliva los mantenía separados. Para Ryouma, aquella era la primera vez que veía a Izumi de tal manera que su inocencia, sus labios entreabiertos, su escaso aliento y sus mejillas arreboladas, le provocaban un éxtasis nunca antes experimentado.

.

Con solo besarlo.

.

—Izumi… —susurró su nombre.

.

Para el menor aquello era un sueño. Pretendiendo pestañear para volver a la realidad es que Ryouma río, quitándole los lentes e inclinándose para besarle nuevamente. Le besó la frente, le beso la nariz, le mesó las mejillas, le besó los labios de tal manera que le hizo estremecer.

.

—Ry-Ryouma… ¿Qué estas…?

.

Se miraron y finalmente el mayor se rindió ante el menor.

.

—Me gustas, Izumi —el susodicho no terminó de emitir sonido de asombro cuando nuevamente, las peligrosas manos de Ryouma, tomaron su rostro por las mejillas—, te quiero.

.

Aquella fue la sentencia de su amor.

.

.

…

.

De alguna manera sus cueros iban a terminar expuestos a la calefacción del cuarto del rubio. Estaban húmedos por lo que era casi lógico quitarse las prendas. Lo que no era lógico, ni mucho menos planeado, era la situación que había en la cama de Izumi en estos momentos.

.

Con solo los pantalones puestos, Ryouma devoraba, en aquella perfecta posición encorvada para apreciación de su trabajado abdomen, los labios del rubio. Izumi gemía, sujetándose con fuerza de los hombros del mayor para no caer completamente en la cama. El brazo posesivo del peli azul atrapó la pequeña cintura del Sena, haciendo fricción entre sus sexos. Inmediatamente, y por obvia reacción inocente, Izumi rompió el beso, separándose.

.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó afligido el mayor, aturdido también ante aquel aspecto por parte de su amante.

.

—N-No…, no es…, es solo que… —no bastaba ser un experto para darse cuenta de que ese balbuceo, esa renuencia a verle a los ojos y ese dulce sonrojo eran productos de un miedo muy natural. Aquella imagen, en lugar de molestarle, le causó ternura al Ichijou.

.

Izumi terminó por sentarse en la cama con la mirada gacha. No duró mucho tiempo en esa posición puesto que Ryouma le sujetó del mentón para que le mirara a los ojos. Traslúcidos, llenos de puro amor hacia él.

.

Le acarició la mejilla viéndolo con eterna lentitud. Nunca se había permitido apreciar por completo el rostro de Izumi, no de la manera en que ahora lo hacía. Le recorrió las cejas, pasando con suavidad su pulgar, llegando a terminar en sus tersos labios.

.

Aquel gesto erótico le hizo, al menor, perder la cordura. Entregándose al placer.

.

—Te prometo que seré lo más cuidadoso posible —el rubio se sonrojó hasta la médula pero antes de bajar el rostro, Ryouma atrapó sus labios una vez más. Estaban fríos pero ligeramente cálidos por la temperatura de su cuerpo.

.

El Sena dejó de estar a la defensiva y finalmente se rindió a su más grande anhelo. Pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma a su persona más amada, quién ahora se encontraba sobre él, repartiendo besos por toda su cara.

.

Cuidando de no apresurarse, Ryouma siguió repartiendo besos a medida que recostaba a Izumi en la cama, guiando sus manos para que le tocara también.

.

—¿R-Ryouma…?

.

—Mírame, Izumi. Mírame sin perder de vista como te hago el amor —antes de refutarle tras tremendo comentario, nuevamente las palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir la voraz boca del Ichijou navegar en la suya. Esta vez sintió su lengua húmeda hacerse paso entre las cavidades inexpertas de su boca.

.

Aferrándose a su cintura, dejando de besarle los labios, Ryouma bajó a su pecho. Izumi gimió al sentir como su punto más sensible, que eran sus tetillas, se erizaban ante el roce indecoroso de la lengua del mayor. Mirando a Ryouma, le sorprendió que a pesar de estar dedicandole placer en aquel punto, sus ojos no se apartaban de su rostro. Le veía con un ensombrecido placer.

.

El rubio de pronto se sintió frágil y a merced de una poderosa bestia, e inconscientemente aquello le gustaba.

.

_—"Como un pequeño corderito"_ —pensó el mayor al darle una mirada completa al cuerpo debajo del suyo.

.

La mirada tierna, temerosa y llena de lujuria de Izumi le nubló los sentidos. Ya no había manera de detenerse, no con aquella imagen tan erótica frente a él.

.

Con una premura, y agilidad que no sabía que poseía, Ryouma terminó de despojar a Izumi del resto de su ropa dejándolo completamente desnudo frente a sus ojos. Él, por su parte, ya tenía el pantalón a medio desabrochar.

.

Y así como Izumi se dispuso a separar un poco las piernas, de la misma manera el Ichijou entendió ese gesto como una invitación a colocarse entre ellas.

.

La sensibilidad de todo su cuerpo, principalmente ahora de las piernas, siendo aquellas partes inexploradas incluso por sí mismo, ahora Ryouma las estaba tocando.

.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Ryouma, ahí…no…! —haciendo caso omiso a su pedido, el Ichijou sumergió el miembro de Izumi en el lívido de su boca, sintiéndolo temblar al instante— ¡Ryou….! —el rubio tensó los músculos de las piernas al igual que apretó los dedos de sus pies, haciéndolos fundirse sobre las sábanas.

.

La sensación de sentir su miembro siendo atendido de esa manera indescriptible, en donde Ryouma apretaba y succionaba a la vez su virilidad con el borde de sus labios, le hizo a Izumi casi desfallecer. Sintiendo los ojos acuosos y las mejillas arder. Parecía ser que Ryouma había estudiado todo su cuerpo antes de estar haciendo todo eso, pues parecía conocer el punto de placer exacto de Izumi.

.

Continuando por un rato de ese modo, el rubio terminó por venirse inevitablemente.

.

Su cuerpo se vino abajo ausente de toda fuerza luego de los espasmos de placer, pero a pesar de estar exhausto sabía que aún faltaba un placer por descubrir, uno que Ryouma le comenzaba a mostrar mientras terminaba por desnudarse, quedando en las mismas condiciones que él.

.

Izumi se sonrojó al instante ante tal tamaño de su miembro.

.

—Izumi…

.

—E-Es muy grande —murmuró el menor, reprimiendo su asombro mientras fingía mirar hacia otro lado. No había suficiente luz para demostrar el sonrojo enardecido de sus mejillas, pero la cercanía de Ryouma era suficiente para notarlo. El mayor rió ante la inocencia del Sena, inclinándose a besarlo con dulzura—, n-no va a caber…

.

—Seguro que si lo hará —insistió el Ichijou ardiente de deseo.

.

Tomando a Izumi por la cintura, lo cargo hacia él, dejándolo peligrosamente sentado en sus piernas. El roce de sus miembros provocó en ambos una sensación similar a un toque eléctrico, lleno de placer y deseo adormecido, listo para ser liberado. El cuerpo de Izumi temblaba, sufría temblores espasmódicos en el momento en que Ryouma reanudaba volver a besarlo, esta vez de una manera más sensual. Le lamió la clavícula, le mordió el cuello, provocando que el rubio echara la cabeza hacia atrás y sus cabellos hicieran contacto con la fría piel de su espalda. Estaba sensible en todos los puntos de su cuerpo.

.

—Izumi…voy a… —antes de que pudiera sentirse advertido, el rubio llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ryouma ante el impulso de sentir los dedos del mayor sumergirse en su cavidad anal. Esa parte inexplorable en la que nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor y placer a la vez, esa que el de cabellos azules ahora se encontraba atendiendo con el movimiento frenético de sus largos dedos.

.

—¡A-Ah! ¡Ah, Ryouma…! ¡No me…! —ciñendo con uno de sus brazos la cintura de Izumi, apegándola completamente, mientras que con la otra se sumergía en el punto más profundo de él. Metiendo y sacando los dos primeros dedos simulando embestidas. Ryouma gruñó de éxtasis al sentir como, en un reflejo inocente y erótico, Izumi mordió su hombro, reprimiendo sus gemidos.

.

Tras varios minutos en los que finalmente la cavidad del menor había sido dilatada, Ryouma ya se encontraba desesperado por unirse a él.

.

Teniendo cuidado, sacando los dedos de él, tomó por las caderas la menor. Izumi, ante esto, abrió los ojos con cierto temor tras entender lo que se avecinaba.

.

—E-Espera, Ryouma…, yo nunca… —sus miedos murieron en su garganta de la misma manera que Ryouma disipaba los suyos al atraerlo por la nuca y besarlo con dulzura.

.

—Te amo, Izumi –y tras aquellas palabras Izumi finalmente se entregó. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes y emitiendo quejidos, sintió todo su interior desgarrarse mientras aquella masa de carne se adentraba en su cuerpo.

.

Terminando de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, una lágrima de felicidad escurrió por su mejilla, junto a su deseo por conseguir el suficiente aire por la boca para no ahogarse con su propio desaliento ante el dolor.

.

Dolía. Dolía horrores, pero saber que parte de él lo disfrutaba, le hizo perderse en el placer. Rodeando el cuello de Ryouma, se aferró a él y a su espalda ancha en cuanto el vaivén comenzó a marcarse.

.

El miembro del Ichijou lo estaba perforando, le raspaba, le rozaba, le dirigía al cielo.

.

—I-Izumi… —le llamó el mayor, sintiendo sus paredes contraerse sobre su miembro, sintiéndose apretado y excitado. El interior de Izumi ardía de deseo y era esa misma sensación abrasadora la que le indicó a Ryouma que podía seguir abriéndose paso, esta vez con mayor rapidez—, Izumi, Izumi —repetía su nombre incontables veces.

.

La visión del rubio ya era inestable. Solo sentía como su cuerpo subía y bajaba con rapidez.

.

Pronto el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y para ese momento, el vaivén comenzó a marcarlo el menor. Agachando su cabeza, quedando a la altura de los ojos de Ryouma, se miraron y tras fundirse en la profundidad del otro, volvieron a besarse.

.

Besos que sabían a promesas de amor, gemidos dulces, cuerpos perlados. Ni siquiera la temperatura de la lluvia podría competir con la calentura de esos dos cuerpos fundidos en lava hirviendo.

.

Finalmente, cuando el cuerpo de Izumi comenzó a temblar ante la máxima oleada de placer pronta a desatarse, Ryouma lo supo.

.

Que lo amaba más que a una simple mentira. Que a la insistencia de su madre y su deseo por asistirla. Que al cabello largo, pestañas largas y vestidos de niña.

.

Al verdadero Izumi debajo del rol de chica. Porque finalmente era lo más importante en su vida.

.

_"—__¿Serías mi novio…para toda la vida?"_

_._

_._

* * *

_Oh si, Ryouma, hahahaha._

_En fin, espero les haya gustado y...¡MAÑANA ES MIÉRCOLES, OH POR LA VACA! ¡SALE FREE Y LOVE STAGE! *Se mata*_

**_¿Reviews?_**

_Bye._


End file.
